


With him

by Ilast



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne Feels, Clark Kent A+ parenting, Clark Kent Angst, Gen, Kid Conner Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilast/pseuds/Ilast
Summary: When the Justice League discovered Cadmus Project and found that Lex’s schemes involved a genetically altered superman’s clone, Bruce didn’t hesitate to take him out of there.What he didn’t exactly expect was Clark completely removing himself from the picture and leaving the boy at the Watchtower. As Bruce investigates how the boy was conceived in the first place, painful traumas are unburied along the way.All while, Kon’s learns that this new life is vastly different than the previous one. For the better...or worse.





	With him

**Author's Note:**

> Kon is a kid in this fic. When Robin says "you're only two months old" he's referring to the fact that it's been two months since he was created at Cadmus.

One week ago, when Dad left him there, he befriended a man called Hal Jordan. Or the one in the green suit. Who warned him about a man called Batman and his sidekick Robin.

Personally, Kon holds the hypothesis that Uncle Hal was talking about a different kind of Batman and Robin. Because so far, the Batman that roams the watchtower every week is a very nice guy who brings him coloring books.

That is the only thing that keeping him sane, now. In the past two weeks he had been living here in the watchtower, Batman and Robin won themselves a spot as Kon’s favorite people, which isn’t much of a big list to begin with.

_Papa, Mercy, Batman and Robin._

Back when he was living with Papa, he used to see him every single day. Or Mercy, Papa’s secretary. But now, in his new home Kon only gets to see Batman and Robin a couple of times every week or so.  And he wishes, so hard, that they could visit more.

He sometimes wonders if the lack of people is his fault. That maybe Batman doesn’t come here often because of him. Is it because he’s not human? Or not as Kryptonian as Dad?

Papa always said to him, every night as he tucked him in, that he was _gift_. A _miracle_. Yet…living here gives Kon the impression that being a half Kryptonian and half human child is a curse.

A _bad thing_.

Because now, no one tucks him in bed. There’s no lullaby or goodnight kiss. No hugs or comfort when he gets wakes up scared from a nightmare. Just the silence and the loneliness that plague every single corner of this watchtower.

 “Penny for your thoughts?” He almost bolts out of his seat he hears someone talking to him. He immediately looks up from his breakfast, a half-munched muffin that he took (Batman approved, of course) once he couldn’t stand the pain in his belly, to see Robin sitting in front of him.

How did he manage sneak up on him is a question Kon doesn’t have the answer to. Well, not that he knows anything much than his name is Conner and that he has two dads. Like, how do people transport themselves here anyways?

“Conner…?” Robin asks again, now with a frown on his face. Uh, mask to be precise. It’s sometime hard to remember that Robin wears to protect his identity. “Are…you okay?”

“Yeah,” He nods. For a brief second, he thinks of telling him he got lost in his thoughts, but soon discards it. His thoughts are boring. It’s either Papa or Mercy. And he doubts Robin would want to hear about them.

“Nothing,” He adds, seconds after. “What were you saying?”

 “Nah, don’t worry. I sometimes forget you’re barely two months old.” He smiles apologetically, ignoring the “Hey!” from Kon. “What were you thinking?”

Nothing _good_.

 “I’m just…thinking about your weekly visit to the Watchtower.”  Which, okay isn’t exactly a lie to begin with. Papa told him it was okay to lie, but only _occasionally_. “I wish you could visit more often.”

“Oh Kon, me too.” Robin sighs. “It’s just that B’s really strict about school. But once my semester ends, I’ll visit you more. I promise, just wait a little bit-”

 “What’s school?” Kon interrupts him because…school That’s a new word that neither Papa or the funny guys in white taught him.

“It’s a place where they teach you stuff,” Robin replies, both of his leg swinging from the chair he’s currently seated. “Just, you know they teach you how to read, do math. You meet people and make a lot of friends.”

He chews his lips when Robins begins eating the rest of his snack. He wants friends too. Here everybody is busy. Which he can understand, in a way. Kon knows people get busy.

Which sucks, because Kon hates being alone. That’s why he hates so much Monday. And Tuesday. Wednesday, too. But Friday’s the worst. Because Uncle Batman told that on Fridays, he should under no circumstances venture out his room.

Which also, sucks. Because Fridays are Dad’s turn at the watchtower, and where the League has their meetings. And he wants so bad to not be alone because lately, Kon has been feeling a little bit sad, that even the best coloring books can’t fix.

He misses Papa, a lot. And Mercy, too. At least with Papa, Kon had never felt alone. But this time it’s different.

This time, Kon’s on his own. If it wasn’t for his weekly interaction Robin, Kon would surely go crazy by now. He’s not accustomed to the silence and lack of people in the Watchtower.

But if what Robin says is true…

 “Do you think…I could go to school, too?” He tries to not let his overexcitement show. But it’s people…friends. Two of the words, Kon loves the most.

“Well, about…”  Robin’s voice is now cautious. Almost as if he’s stepping on thin ice. Why is he making that face? He asks himself. “You should talk to Clark about that.”

The smile on his lips falls.

_Oh_

“Dad doesn’t want to speak to me,” Kon answers back, swallowing the tears that are threatening to fall. His hand's fist at his sides, as he remembers the recent encounter with his dad.

He’d burst into tears once he found the card he had spent so much time and effort doing in the Cafeteria’s trashcan.

Was the color, not right? He tried so hard to mimic Dad’s black hair. But he didn’t have black. So, he’d ended up mixing all the paint into one big bowl. Maybe that was why Dad didn’t like it. Stupid Kon. He knew he should have just asked Uncle Batman to buy black glitter instead of mixing all his pa-

“Just give him time.” The other said, interrupting his thoughts.

“It’s been two weeks” He knew it because the calendar attached to one to his room said so. And calendars don’t lie. Period. “Since Daddy brought me here, and I still don’t know why he keeps avoiding me. “Is uh, is it…it because I came from…a tube?” He whispers the last part, afraid. “That I don’t have a mommy?”

According to a magazine he once read; babies came from people. Not tubes. Or machines. Or whatever Papa did to bring him into this world

“No, Kon.” Robin replies immediately “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why Daddy isn’t speaking to me?” He urgently asks, grabbing the edge of Robin’s cape. Answer. He needs an answer. Papa always had answers. “Why do I have to stay here all the time?”

“Kon, I-“

“I miss Papa. I miss Mercy” _And they used to speak to me all the time’_ He can’t stop the tears from falling. He misses them so much. If Papa was here, he could scold him from crying. And then, if none of the man in white coats where there, he would bring him upstairs where Mercy would be waiting for them. They would eat ice-cream and spend the rest of the evening watching those cartoons he likes so much. 

But here it’s different. Here there are no hugs and praises. No ice-cream and cartoons to watch. Not even movies. Just two books that he has already colored. It’s…lonely.

And it’s making Kon crazy because he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why he was forced to leave them. Why he must follow all those rules Batman impose. Why he can’t visit his Papa. Why he must wear a green and shiny bracelet all the time, that sometimes hurts _too much._

It only until he’s in Robin’s arms, that he realizes that he realizes he’s clutching Robin’s uniform. He clings around Robin's neck and tries to imagine it's his Papa and not Robin.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Robin murmurs into his ear, while rocking Kon. All while mentally chastising himself. Kon’s a kid. A child. His whole world was taken away from him less than two weeks ago. Of course, he would get emotional “Everything is going to be alright.”

“No, it’s not.”  He murmurs between sobs. It doesn’t matter if his comments can hurt Robin. Papa always said to him that he should always try to speak the truth first. “Because all of you don’t let me see Papa.”

If Robin’s hurt, Kon doesn’t acknowledge it.

All he knows is that he misses his Papa.

And that he hates his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> With him means "Con él" in Spanish. Which sounds exactly (I think the correct word is homophone) like "Kon-El".


End file.
